


Changying/Eight

by JAM__GEEK



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAM__GEEK/pseuds/JAM__GEEK
Summary: Technically a Number 8 story. Have fun I guess!!!
Kudos: 3





	Changying/Eight

_On the 12th hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth._

_This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women were pregnant when the day first began._

_Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible._

** _He got Seven of them._ **

_Luther, Number One_

_Diego, Number Two_

_Allison, Number Three_

_Klaus, Number Four_

_Five, Number Five_

_Ben, Number Six_

_And_

_Vanya, Number Seven_

———————-

“That’s not what I’m sayin-“ 

Luther’s excuse was cut short at the sound of the clacking of heals echoing throughout the mansion as the siblings fell silent at the sound, all seemed to be alert at the unfamiliar clop, Mother’s was usually sweeter, dainty while these feet seemed elegantly obnoxious.

They turned towards the door where a tall woman wearing a long black leather trench coat with black heals peaking at the hem stood with a shit-eating grin. The woman had a gleam in her eyes that was both threatening and gleeful.

She had dark black eyes hidden by round tan sunglasses and a smooth black bob. She tore off the sunglasses and strode towards the group.

“Sweet siblings!” The woman spoke with a deep southern English accent with a slight zest that no one could quite put their finger on; her arms flung into the air as if hug them all however no one moved from their spots “Did I miss the funeral?” She asked nonchalantly, starting to unbutton her coat.

“No” replied Luther, who was slightly stunned yet grumpy at the situation.

With a dramatic sigh of relief she threw off her black trench coat revealing an orange sleeveless jumpsuit that was definitely not appropriate for a funeral. “Good” she replied before dropping the trench coat to the ground and turning around to explore the house and leave them to their silly squabbling.

——————-

_Of course there was one more, however she didn’t join until 8 years after the phenomenon had occurred and had only stayed another seven before disappearing much like Five. Although unlike him, Reginald actually knew where she went._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short prologue I will try my best to update as often as I can (quarantine may help that).


End file.
